Jack Nicklaus - Golf My Way Volume 1
|catalogue number = VC2006 |rating = |running time = 60 minutes}}Jack Nicklaus - Golf My Way Volume 1 is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th April 1987, then it got re-released by The Video Collection on 5th February 1990, and then it got re-released in the UK by Sports Club, and Video Collection International Ltd on 1st April 1991. Description ONE HOUR OF PERSONAL INSTRUCTION BY GOLF'S MASTER Golf is a game that becomes more fun as your skills improve. I'm sure, if you really love golf as I do, you too have a strong desire to improve your game. This videocassette was designed to do just that. The entire programme lasts more than two hours (on two cassettes), in which time I have covered all of the important elements of ball-striking. I'm a not a professional golf instructor, and, as the title indicates, this is just one man's way of approaching a game that allows for a fair amount of variety in achieving a common goal. On the other hand, my methods seem to have worked pretty well over the years. I'm sure, as presented herein, these methods can be a great help to other golfers too. Contents BEFORE YOU SWING One Basic Golf Swing The Grip Aiming Ball Position FULL SWING FUNDAMENTALS The Head Foot Action The Takeaway The Backswing The Downswing The Follow-Through Power COMPLETE SWING (Slow Motion) Credits © 1983 Worldvision Enterprises Inc. Taft Broadcasting Company J.N. Productions 1983 *Not affiliated with Worldvision International. A Religious and Charitable Organisation Opening (Original 1987 release) * At the end of this programme, You will find a short preview of other great titles in The Video Collection slide * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Start of Jack Nicklaus: Golf My Way Volume 1 (1983) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Jack Nicklaus: Golf My Way Volume 1 (1983) * 'Golf My Way' with Jack Nicklaus: Continues on Volume 2 slide * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 Opening (1990 Re-release) Closing (1990 Re-release) Opening (1991 Re-Release, Sport's Club) * Video Collection International Sport's Club promo from 1991 * * * Closing (1991 Re-Release, Sport's Club) * End of Jack Nicklaus: Golf My Way Volume 1 (1983) * Trailers and info Original 1987 release Closing It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" 1991 Release The Video Collection - Sport's Club trailer from 1991 with clips of "The George Best Story", "Brazil '70: Team of the Century", "The Day of the Jaguar: Le Mans '88", "That Man Botham" and "Torvill and Dean: Path to Perfection". 1993 Re-release The Video Collection: Sport's Club trailer from 1993 with clips of "A Decade of Goals", "Amazing Sporting *?!* Ups!", "The Greatest Ever Knockout Punches", "Football Gone Crazy" and "Torvill and Dean". Gallery Jack Nicklaus - Golf My Way Volume 1 (UK VHS 1987) Back cover.png|Back cover 91fqz3fKddL._SL1500_.jpg|Cassette with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987 At the end of this programme, You will find a short preview of other great titles in The Video Collection.jpeg|At the end of this programme, You will find a short preview of other great titles in The Video Collection title card 'Golf My Way' with Jack Nicklaus - Continues on Volume 2.jpeg|'Golf My Way' with Jack Nicklaus - Continues on Volume 2 title card Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Jack Nicklaus: Golf My Way Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:Golf Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:BBFC E Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Sports Club Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Sport's Club trailer from 1991 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Sport's Club trailer from 1993 Category:Golf Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions